


Snowflakes and Home

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, dont judge me, i like the cold and want to be loved, yes i wrote a christmas fic in august, áfram iþro and GGíL iþro are separate people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: “I was going to throw a party for them, with the kids’ help, and I really want you to come,” he nuzzled into Robbie’s side, gazing up at him hopefully. Robbie sighed dramatically.“Fine! But only because you’re cute. And you owe me lots of cake afterwards.”//Sportacus’ family comes to Lazytown for the holidays to meet his boyfriend ^-^
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Snowflakes and Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes i am yearning for christmas so yes i will write a christmas fic in august! hope u enjoy <3

Sportacus knocked sharply on Robbie’s door, bouncing excitedly as he waited for Robbie to let him in. Eventually a disgruntled groan sounded from inside, which he took as an invitation and jumped down the pipe, landing in front of Robbie’s chair with a flourish.

“Ugh, it‘s too early, what do you want?” Robbie complained sleepily, trying to pull his blanket over his head as Sportacus laughed, sliding onto the chair beside him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I got a letter this morning,” he hummed softly, pausing for a moment, “my family’s coming for Christmas.”

Robbie turned his head to look at him, surprise written all over his tired face. “And by family you mean…?” Sportacus chuckled, he’d told Robbie about his large extended family before so he understood why he might be worried.

“Just my brother, my Amma and my Afi.” His parents had passed when he was a child, so they’d taken in him and his brother and raised them like their own children.

“Your what?”

“My grandmother and grandfather,” Sportacus corrected himself, blushing a little, “I think you’ll like Amma, she’s a bit more laid back than most elves, and Íþró knows how to behave himself around humans. Afi on the other hand…” he trailed off, and Robbie poked him in the side.

“What about him?”

“He’s old but he’s very… _lively_ ,” Sportacus finally settled on, swiping Robbie’s hand away as he tried to poke him again, “More energetic than me, even!”

“Oh _Gods_ ,” Robbie groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“I was going to throw a party for them, with the kids’ help, and I really want you to come,” he nuzzled into Robbie’s side, gazing up at him hopefully. Robbie sighed dramatically.

“Fine! But only because you’re cute. And you owe me _lots_ of cake afterwards.”

“Deal!” Sportacus grinned, tossing the blanket away so he could kiss him properly.

~~~

Sportacus hadn’t mentioned exactly when his relatives were arriving, but the large yellow hot air balloon that suddenly appeared in the sky above the town was a pretty clear indicator of a much higher elf population than was normal.

Before he could catch a glimpse of them though, one of the brats (the yellow one) grabbed his arm and dragged him into the town hall to help set up the party, saying something about how it was his job to tie up the streamers because he was so tall. Robbie resented the fact he was being made to do _manual labour_ , since it went against his number one life principal “Be Lazy!”, but he had to admit it did help take his mind off the building anxiety of meeting Sportacus’ family for the first time.

They’d been dating for over a year, and were, by all accounts, fully committed to one another, but this felt like it was making them _official_. It both thrilled and terrified him.

And so he strung up the streamers and wrapped tinsel around the illuminated Christmas tree occupying most of the middle of the room, as well as sneakily snacking on the bowl of pretzels which had been left on the table. Half an hour before the party was due to start, he slipped away back to his lair so he could get changed. He needed to make a good impression after all.

~~~

With his fancy velvet suit jacket finally fitting _perfectly_ , he sauntered back along the empty evening streets, snow falling slowly from the sky and coating the road in a fine white layer. As he neared the town hall, the sound of festive music echoed around him, and he rolled his eyes, anxiety still bubbling in his stomach as he pushed open the door. But as soon as he saw the newcomers standing beside the tree, he averted all eye contact and marched over to Sportacus, who was ladling out fruit juice to the children.

“Why do they both look _exactly like you_ ,” Robbie hissed, dragging Sportacus to the corner of the room and side-eyeing the other two elves who stood chatting with the mayor. “Didn’t you say one of them was your grandpa??”

Sportacus laughed, taking Robbie’s hand and trying to lead him over to his family. “We have a strong family resemblance, and elves age slower than humans; I mean, you know I’m almost 45.”

“You’re _what_????” Robbie pulled him back towards him, eyes wide, “I thought you were younger than me!”

“But you’re only 27?” Sportacus frowned, whilst Robbie stared at him like he’d grown another head.

“And you don’t look a day over twenty five!!”

“Oh… thank you?” Whatever he was going to say next was cut short as a short lady dressed in blindingly mismatched patterns interrupted them.

“Sportacus, there you are! And you must be Robbie! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!” Her accent was much thicker than Sportacus’ and she enveloped Robbie in a hug before he could respond. "I'm Dansaálfurinn, but you can just call me Amma,” she smiled warmly, before turning to Sportacus. “You mentioned he was handsome, but I wasn’t expecting him to be _this_ good looking,” she mock-whispered, as Sportacus flushed bright red, but Robbie preened at the compliment.

“Yeah, Sportadork really got lucky,” he smirked, subtly wrapping his arm around Sportacus’ waist, but Amma noticed anyway, winking slyly.

“Hallo, who’s this?” Robbie’s eyes snapped up to meet the speaker—the yellow elf (the two looked so similar, Robbie wasn’t sure which one was Sportacus’ brother).

“This is Robbie, you remember him from all of Sporty’s letters, right?” Amma spoke up, and the one with the orange hat nodded, his eyes flicking over Robbie before he spoke. Robbie had never seen such a fashion disaster, but he held his tongue.

“Ah yes, we’ve heard lots about you! Sportacus always rambles about you and your clever machines and disguises,” he chuckled to himself as Robbie blushed as hard as Sportacus. “You can call me Afi.”

“And I’m Íþróttaálfurinn.” Ah, so that was Sportacus’ brother. Robbie half smiled, a little awkward at meeting so many people at once, but then Sportacus took his hand and squeezed gently, and he knew the night was going to go well.

~~~

The more he talked, and the more he drank the punch (mixed with a little alcohol he’d brought in a flask), the more he relaxed. The elves were good company, if a little exhausting, and as Sportacus had predicted, he got along very well with Amma; he found out that she made jewellery from old crystals, and she taught yoga and dance classes back home. She promised to send him some of the jewellery next time she made some, and Robbie promised her an outfit in return. (Less a gesture of kindness on his part, and more a desire to be able to look at her and not be dazzled by the myriad of clashing patterns and layers of fabric. Did all elves just have a terrible sense of style, or was Sportacus’ family just the exception? Robbie didn’t know, and at this point he was too scared to ask.)

Sportacus was also right about Afi being a handful. More than once they had to convince him that popping up on top of the Christmas tree wasn’t as funny as he thought, and he was, in fact, scaring the children. He wasn’t mean spirited though, so Robbie didn’t _dislike_ him, so much as wishing he would sit still for _30 seconds_.

~~~

Before he knew it, it was quarter to midnight, and Sportacus was practically falling asleep on his shoulder. Íþró poked him repeatedly to try and wake him up, but it was no use.

“I think we’re going to have to go home now, since _someone_ can’t stay awake,” Robbie said good naturedly as he stood up, supporting a sleepy Sportacus with one arm.

“He’s always needed his sleep,” Afi laughed loudly, but added, “He’s lucky to have you.” Amma nodded, smiling warmly as he blushed.

“Thanks, but I’m lucky to have him too,” Robbie admitted, blaming his words on the alcohol before leading Sportacus out of the door and into the crisp night air. The snow had stuck, and now lay a few inches thick on the ground, but for once Robbie didn’t curse it. It seemed oddly fitting.

“Did you mean that?” Sportacus asked softly, and Robbie hummed questioningly in response, their footsteps leaving tracks along the streets. “That you think you’re lucky to have me?”

Robbie snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course I did, Sporta _dumb_ , I _love_ you.” Sportacus’ eyes widened and Robbie realised it was the first time he’d ever confessed that, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry, not when Sportacus was staring at him like he was the whole world.

“I love you too Robbie!” He whispered as he pulled him into a hug, pressing kisses all over Robbie’s mouth and jaw.

“Cold nose!” Robbie spluttered, but didn’t pull away, kissing Sportacus back just as intensely. Their hands were cold as they cupped each other’s faces, but it didn’t bother them, their cheeks burning hotly to compensate.

They finally pulled apart, their hands linked together tightly, and the snow falling softly around them as the church bells rang out midnight.

Robbie leant in closer, “Merry Christmas Sportacus,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas,” Sportacus murmured back, and despite the winter air, Robbie had never felt more warm and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> love yall ^-^ comments and kudos warm my soul <3


End file.
